Twelve monkeys were scanned following administration of methyltryptophan. Six monkeys were scanned twice due to low specific activity administered with the first dose. A paper has been written and submitted. In two monkeys, dosimetry studies for ["C] MDL-100907 have been done and are being evaluated. Binding studies are being performed on several fluoro- derivatives of WAY-100635 and MDL-100907.